


Who you gonna call?

by the_iridescent_flame



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M, Medium AU, kind of, might develope the universe this summer, written for the pjo secret santa 2016, you never realise how many wird tags there are until you have to tag something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_iridescent_flame/pseuds/the_iridescent_flame
Summary: Nico walked down the street on his way to work. Well, not the official one. The other one. The magical one. Also the one that was a bit more dangerous than serving drinks in the coffee shop. He sighed and tried to tune off the constant whispering of the spirits that floated freely in the cold air of December. Having been able to not only to see but also to listen to the souls of the dead since he was little had made him grow used to the view.-This characters belog to the Rick Riordan's universe, i am merely the creator of this story-





	Who you gonna call?

 

Nico walked down the street on his way to work. Well, not the official one. The other one. The magical one. Also the one that was a bit more dangerous than serving drinks in the coffee shop. He sighed and tried to tune off the constant whispering of the spirits that floated freely in the cold air of December. Having been able to not only to see but also to listen to the souls of the dead since he was little had made him grow used to the view.

 

Suddenly the voices rised, he could hear them getting louder and louder. He looked around expecting something... well, something unusual and slightly paranormal but there was nothing. A blonde guy with a bike passed his side. The voices grew quieter and he kept walking. Weird thing happen sometimes. He was used to this too.

 

He finally arrived to his destination and proceeded to send a message to Percy, his friend and coworker at the caffee; he couldn't go this afternoon. With a sight, he entered the building were the client was waiting for him.

 

 

 

Hours later Nico entered in his flat, dragging his feet until he collapsed in the coach. His roomate came into the living room and snorted when she saw him.

 

"Another nice day at work" she said, only to be answered with a muffled but loud groaning.

 

"I understand" her serious voice only caused more groaning and finally Nico emerged from the sofa.

 

"You are so funny Reyna" he said, rolling his eyes "I might die if i laugh this much"

 

"Just don't haunt the house" she replied, giving him a cup of hot coffee "What was this time?"

 

After taking a sip, Nico finally answered, "People should stop playing with Ouija boards or someone give me force not to kill them in the spot"

 

Reyna patted his hair while smiling.

 

 

 

 

As soon as he saw Percy at work the next morning he knew something was up. The boy was always charming, a smile in his face but today it looked like he was going to explode from happines.

 

"Hey" he greeted.

 

Percy waved at him and in a blink he was by his side.

 

"Hello, how was yesterdays hunt?"

 

Nico rolled his eyes and hide a smile "It was not a hunt. And no, no mermaids either"

 

The last comment made Percy laugh "If there are mermaids and you don't call me, i won't make you coffee in a week."

 

"I feel threatened" Nico said, theatrically leaning on the counter.

 

The sound of the door opening distracted them. Two blondes came in and Percy started bouncing, mumbling "they are here". Nico rolled his eyes and greeted the new clients.

 

"Hello Annabeth, hello-" the other boy looked at him, smiling, and Nico felt his heart flutter. Sun kissed skin, frekles and the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

 

"Will, Will Solace. We study in the same library at unhealty hours" Annabeth presented the boy after kissing Percy.

 

"N-Nice to meet you" Nico stammered "I'm-"

 

Percy interrumpted him "He is Nico, my awesome friend " he shouthed, shaking Nico back and fort in his excitement. Nico's ears were reddening and he tried to break free from Percy's hug.

 

"Don't listen to him, please" he offered his hand to the newcomer. The blonde smiled again.

 

"The pleasure is mine" he winked, and shook his hand.

 

And then the voices started screaming inside Nico's head. He abruptly retired his hand, holding it near his chest. He stumbled back, blinking furiously. He was barely aware of the voices of his friends calling his name. He looked at them and saw their faces, full of worry, and behind them, menacing looming over them, a black shadow. Supresing an anguished gasp, he fell on his butt, incapable of looking away. The voices were making him feel dizzy, so he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. After what seemed to be a long time, the voices fell silent. He sighed in relief and opened his eyes.

 

Annabeth was near him and Percy was talking to Will behind the counter.

 

"What happened? Are you ok?" she asked, sofltly grabing his shoulder.

 

"Yeah yeah I'm okay. The voices were screaming really loud" he tried to play it down but the grey eyed girl wasn't buying it.

 

"So the black, big shadow was only my imagination?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

 

Nico paled. "What? You could see it? HE could see it?" he almost shouted, pointing at Will.

 

"Yes, I am afraid"

 

Nico sulked after hearing that. Great. Just great. He tried to listen to the boys conversation.

 

"You should have seen him" Percy was talking "He was on FIRE, I promise. There was no evil spirit, just a boy who culd set himself on fire"

 

Oh no. What was he doing? That happened six months ago! And he was going to scare the poor new boy!! He got up, determined to apologise but, to his surprise, Will was laughing. Nico stopped on his traks. Percy looked at him and then to Annabeth. Will spoke first.

 

"Hey, are you okay?"

 

Nico nodded and opened his mouth but the boy interrumpted him.

 

"I am a doctor. Almost. You can trust me"

 

"No no, seriously, I am okay. What about you?" he moved closer to the blonde boy while Percy returned to Annabeth side.

 

"Me? Fine, fine, I am perfectly fine. The shadow thing was a surprise though" he said with a nervous laugh. "However, I wouldn't mind seeing you again"

 

Nico almost stopped breathing.

 

"What?!?" He couldn't say anything else: Will gave him a piece of paper and started going towards the door.

 

"Sorry I have to go, it was nice meeting all of you. See you!" he mouthed <call me> to Nico and then he was gone.

 

Nico slowly turned toward his friends, face red and looking confused. Percy and Annabeth were both smiling.

 

"My boy has a date!" Percy screamed "I have to tell Jason"

 

"Please don't" Nico said, softly, a smile reaching his face.

 

Soon everyone busted out laughing.

 

 

 

That night Nico had nightmares. The sight of blue eyes and blond hair turned into a dark shadow. Slowly, it took the shape, turning into the solid figure of a man. _< Ghost King>_ he said, over and over _< Your downfall aproaches>_ He couldn't scape. Nico felt powerless standing in front of the figure _< Nothing can stop me. I, Minos, will reign again>_. Black tendrils started to envelope Nico, suffocating him. But when everithing seemed lost, a beam of light appeared. A shiny figure was standing in front of him, making the darkness dissapear. The figure turned his face. It was Will.

 

Nico awakened with a gasp. Oh no noononono. This was bad. He tried to calm, but he couldn't. Jumping out of bed, he opened his window, only to find the moon shining brightly in the sky.

He remembered the ghost. Minos. The spirit he had vanished a few years ago was trying to make a comeback. Also Will. If he was in the dream, it meant something. He needed to find him. Now.

 

He dressed up, pack him bag and left the flat. He didn't hear Reyna calling is name, asking him what was going on. He didn't hear her calling Annabeth either.

 

 

 

 

To the library. Nico run and run and only stopped to catch his breath when he arrived to the big metal doors. Trying to be silent, he wandered until he saw the characteristic blond hair. The boy was sourronded by books and reminded him of Annabeth. He hadn't seen her studying, maybe she was at home. If the girl had been there, he could have talked to her first. He should have told Reyna what was going on. He cursed. He shouldn't be so impulsive, he had friends that could help him.He was considerating returning home when Will waved at him, smiling. Oh well, He couldn't leave now.

 

He approached the boy, who was now packing his things. Will grabbed a bike helmet from his bag and only then Nico realiced. The voices got louder two times: at the caffee and at the street, where... Oh. Could it be? Was there a logical reason? Could Will enhace his powers?

 

He so absort in his thoughs he didn't hear Will aproaching. Before he could say anything, the blonde touched his shoulder. And hell broke loose.

 

 

 

The voices screamed. The library lights flickered, the few people that were in the library stared to worry; a shadow, dark as the night, apperared behind Nico and Will, and with a booming voice anounced _< I AM THE MIGHTY MINOS, FEAR ME>_. The windows shattered and everybody started screaming, running and soon the library was deserted.

 

Nico could only look at the figure of Minos. Will dragged him behind some shelves.

 

"What is going on? Nico? Nico!"

 

The shorter boy finally looked at his eyes.

 

"We are in trouble" he whispered.

 

 

 

 

Will was keeping calm surprisingly good. When Nico started babbling about Minos, ghost and revenge he maintained a mostly straigh face and offered to help. Nico declined his offer politely and started the preparation to banish the spirit once more. When he had everyting he needed, he took a deep breath and looked at Will.

 

"Will, listen carefully. I am going to defeat Minos but I need you to promise me something" the blue eyed boy seemed unsure and Nico couldn't blame him.

 

"Whatever happens now, stay here. Don't let him see you. Don't go out okay?"

 

"What? No! I won't let you go there alone!"

 

Nico hushed him, covering his mouth with his hand. Will lips were warm agains his palm.

 

"Promise me" he didn't let go until the blonde boy nodded softly.

 

And Nico jumped in front of the ghost.

 

 

 

 

"Hey Minos, I heard you wanted to go to the Underworld"

 

The spirit snorted.

 

"My little friend. The Ghost King. Long time no see. Ready to fail? I can't wait to see _your_ ghost."

 

Nico pretended to laugh for a second, then he straightened and with a serious face, raised his arm towards Minos.

 

"Leave. Now."

 

Black tendrils appeared around Nico and launched themselves at Minos. The former king summoned his own darkness and both sides collided violently between them. Nico gritted his theet. Minos was now stroger. But he was also strong and he wouldn't give up. He would send his ghost to the Underworld again even if it drained him. But he was loosing. Finally, Mino's tendrils melted hs owns and darted towards Nico. He braced for the impact, that sent him flying backwards into another bookshelve.

 

"NICO!!" he heard Will shout and hoped the boy wouldn't leave his hideout. He was wrong. Will was now by his side, helping him.

 

"What are you doing here? You promised!"

 

"I crossed my fingers" Will said, helping him to stand up again, looking for injuries. Luckly, Nico was only bruised. A lot. But not injured . He sighed in relief. "We need to get out of here!"

 

"No! YOU have to get out of here. Go!"

 

"Are you crazy? I won't leave you!"

 

Nico was going to say somethin but stopped. He dream came back to his memory. Will. The light. The way his powers grew when Will was near. He made a plan.

 

"Do you trust me?" Nico looked at Will eyes. He offered his hand to him. The blond was looking back at him. His blue eyes were shining with determination.

 

"Yes" he was being honest when he grabbed Nico's hand.

 

 

They walked towards Minos, who was patiently waiting for them.

 

"Come, little one. I can't to send you and your friend to the deepest caves of the Underworld."

 

Nico breathed. He raised his arm, his fingers still intertwined with Will's ones, towards the king. They standed like that, almost back to back, holding hands and facing a terrible, evil spirit. Nico's voice didn't wave:

 

"Go back to where you belong. I BANISH YOU" the wind raised with his voice, the tendrils diving toward Minos. The king didn't hesitate and launched his own darknesss toward the boys. Will let a strangled noise when both forces connected, pushing back. Nico didn't back off.

 

"Will, now! Help me!!" he screamed. The other boy looked at him, confused, but closed his eyes and focused. Soft light started to enlighten the boys, and light beams darted towards the king. Slowly, Minos saw how he was loosing the battle. Infuriated, he tried to add more darknes,. to beat the boys, but it was in vain. He was hit fullforce by a mixture of light and darkness. A crack appeared in the floor and he was pushed inside. He tried to escape, but the boys were determitated and he couldn't escape.

 

"I will return, do you hear me? Ghost King, I swear I will end you!" he claimed. As soon as he dissapeared, the crack vanished and both boys collapsed to the floor, back to back, panting. Softly, Will started laughing and Nico couldn't help but to join. Some hurried steps were aproaching them but they didn't move.

 

Annabeth, Percy and Reyna busrted in the room, swords raised, only to find two giggling boys on the floor. After they made sure no one was injured and everything has ended, they relaxed.

 

"You know, i wouldn't mind another date" Will winked at Nico. Nico smiled and punched him softly

 

"You are such a dork"

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you notice any mistakes feel free to leave a comment
> 
> (you can always leave a non-grammar comment too, those are always welcome hehe)
> 
> FInd me in tumblr too: theiridescentflame.tumblr.com


End file.
